Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/4 July 2015
04:23 Yo bot :D 04:50 Yo chaney :D 04:51 Hey Asew, Happy indepence day! 04:52 'Murica (heck yes!) 04:52 I am celebrating two things today :D 04:52 What's the other thing? 04:52 My dad's birthday. :) 04:52 Well isn't that special! 04:52 We got a new family member today - a new cat :) 04:52 Mrow! 04:53 So, 3 cats in one house :D 04:53 Give one of them to me! XD 04:53 I wish I could. :/ 04:53 Which one would you give me? 04:55 Maybe Toby. A tabby male cat. 04:55 I've almost ate this entire bag of Doritos in one sitting 04:56 Now THAT'S MLG 05:00 Seems like Gertrude wants to taste some barbecue. :S 05:00 Is that bad? 05:02 She is a cat, she shouldn't eat it, when it is spicy. :/ 05:02 Will it make her gassy? :P 05:03 I don't know. 05:06 * Asew54321 is bored 05:07 Guess i'll continue buffing Jelly Wagon 05:10 548 (Tick) 05:15 I think this might be the most amount of stuff i've put on one tile 05:15 Candy Bomb + Conveyor Belt + Conveyor Portal + Bomb Dispenser 05:17 Chaynay? 05:18 Yes? 05:18 I just upgraded 435 DW to hard. 05:20 Just checking 05:20 I'm trying to beat this level 05:21 On GDash 05:22 742 - 45 tries so far! o.o 05:22 Me gusta 05:26 Our neighbors are weird... they've been shooting fireworks since the first 05:30 Hey Lofty 05:30 Hey Lefty. 05:31 Hello everyone :P 05:31 Lefty? 05:31 Geez it's roasting in here.. again 05:31 ¿ 05:32 What do you wish to your 735th birthday? :P 05:32 That it doesn't arrive too fast :P 05:32 And for it to be a fun one 05:32 Hi BtdCreeper. 05:32 Hi 05:32 Hi Btd456Creeper 05:33 It's indepence day here in US, and today is also my dad's birthday. :D 05:34 I'm just a new user (but I have commented in the past) looking for the rules, can someone help? 05:34 It's on the front page 05:34 Thanks! 05:34 Wow, you've been here longer than Wildoneshelper 05:34 O_O 05:34 o.o 05:35 February 3 2014 was the last edit before today wow 05:35 That's the day after Liquoritz vanished forever 05:37 How long has Wildones been here? 05:37 Since July 2013 05:38 Wildoneshelper is just one of those people that's been here forever it seems 05:38 And yet he has some of the least progress out of everyone 05:38 Actually he's only been here 8 months longer than you 05:39 You've been here about 15-16 months now 05:39 I win! I was here 7 months before Wildones XD 05:40 (although I didn't start editing till April 2013) 05:40 05:40 I have made a gigantic leap on my levels 05:40 4 edits on December 22 2012 05:40 And then BAM, April 15 2013. 05:40 When I started, I was about par with Wildones at the time 05:41 In the 200s 05:41 One year later XD 05:43 4 edits December 22 2012 05:43 742 sucks! >:(:("> 05:43 And then no edits till April 15 2013 XD 05:43 Level 742 05:43 V-V-V-V-V-VERY H-H-HARD?!?! 05:43 Was it buffed? 05:44 NOPE 05:44 I don't believe it either 05:48 Lag? 05:48 NOP... wait... 05:49 50TH TRY! -_- 05:49 Giid lord 05:50 o.o 05:50 Finally! 05:51 Hi Nudsan 05:51 primetime3 D: 05:51 I need him D: 05:51 Why do you need him? 05:52 If we may ask? 05:52 Talking to him about something regarding another Wikia he's an admin of 05:53 GDash Wikia? Prime Numbers Wikia? 05:53 GDash Wikia 05:53 I need him too. I wanna join *hint hint, profile picture* 05:54 What happened? 05:54 I don't really know how to introduce myself to the GDash wikia 05:54 There is an user that is being very annoying already 05:54 And he's acting the victim in almost everything 05:54 That being said, he's also blaming me 05:54 http://geometry-dash.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:39400#3 05:56 WB 05:58 More pointless than a dull pencil... 05:58 Lol I still have the chat tab open! 06:01 I won a trophy today xD 06:01 GG 06:01 My FB profile pic is the trophy 06:04 I saw it. 06:04 743 was a piece of cake. 06:12 Who said 744 is hard? 06:14 Sorry 06:14 NVm BRB 06:17 744 is not Hard at all! 06:35 hi 06:36 I'm not up to 744 but one level I beat easily but most people think its hard is...I think its 70 06:36 Were there two striped candies in an orange substance? 06:36 /marmalade? 06:36 prime doesn't come yet D : 06:37 Asew marmalade isnt in level 70 06:37 Yes it is 06:37 Level 70 06:37 I couldn't believe that they put marmalade instead of something like a lock 06:37 I played the early version 06:38 746 killed my streak. :( 06:38 So did I, Btd. 06:38 Level 746 06:38 You will probably fail 746 once 06:38 I failed it already twice -_- 06:38 Early version of level 70 had no stripe candies and much harder 06:38 That's the one I beat 06:38 On 2nd attempt: 1 red candy left -_- 06:38 At first I was like "How does adding two striped candies help?" 06:39 But then I figured out they added moves 06:39 Oh yeah 06:39 That would definetely make it better 06:39 Hi olaf 06:39 I heard you got a trophy, what for? 06:40 In a bowling competition :) 06:40 GG 06:40 Nice 06:40 I'm part of a league :) 06:40 I'm horrible at bowling lol. 06:40 With two fandom smiley faces for some reason 06:40 So am I, BTD 06:40 Yeah... 06:40 I am good at bowling. 06:40 Nice 06:40 I'm better than average lol 06:40 xD 06:41 My best score was so far 177. 06:41 I'm better at soccer though 06:41 Chaney 06:41 It's coming up to your birthday, BTD 06:41 my best score was 179 xD 06:41 o.o 06:41 Nice! 06:41 200* 06:41 Asew yep 06:41 How do you mess up a number like that? 06:41 179 was my 2nd Best 06:41 Oh 06:41 200 is my best 06:41 My dad's birthday is today :D 06:41 'Murica 06:41 Nice! 06:41 (Heck yes!) 06:42 Yeah happy Independence Day & your father's birthday Chaney 06:42 I REALLY need to change my cover photo 06:42 Lol me too... 06:42 You play geometry dash? 06:42 It was nearly 7 months since I changed my profile pic on FB 06:42 Not me. 06:42 I mean Asew 06:42 Done 06:43 Oh my that's a little huge 06:43 wat 06:43 Asew you play geometry dash too? 06:43 Close enough 06:43 Of course I do 06:43 Nice, you excited for 2.0? 06:43 I'm trying to beat ToE2, I have 80% 06:43 200 is my best at bowling O.O , Holy moly 06:43 Back 06:43 (cactus) 06:44 RerpDerp needs to hurry up making the bugfixes 06:44 Asew wow I'm on Clutterfunk... 06:44 Lefty, I have a 200 badge -_- 06:44 Hi Lefty 06:44 More like Cluster**** 06:44 Hi Btd 06:44 746 - fail #3 and out of lives -_- 06:44 hai 06:44 Did you use the ramp? 06:44 Nah dude Electrodynamix is way harder 06:45 What ramp? 06:45 200 is my best, no kidding 06:45 Here's my hardness order of the insane levels: 06:45 Gutters open? 06:45 Oh bowling 06:45 No gutters 06:45 oh 06:45 xStep, Theory of Everything, Electroman Adventures, Hexagon Force, Clutterfunk, Electrodynamix 06:45 Olaf thats cheating :/ 06:45 My best w/o gutters was about 137 or something 06:45 Thats from easy to hard right? 06:45 I didn't use the gutters, btd 06:45 I don't play bowling though 06:46 Lel my best without gutters is like 70 06:46 Tbh I don't like bowling 06:46 Hey Mareeoh 06:46 Hi Supermario 06:46 Hi Supermarkl 06:46 I've never played without gutters 06:46 hi all o/ 06:46 mario* 06:46 markl? XD 06:46 Check my new cover photo 06:46 I haven't been bowling for years 06:46 LOL s 06:46 about bowling 06:46 on Facebook 06:46 I tried to position it the best I could 06:46 oh 06:46 my best without gutters is 101 06:47 I have exactly 100 friends on Facebook! 06:47 Mario 06:47 Um do you have to have facebook to be allowed on CCS wiki? 06:47 but with them it's 107! 06:47 No 06:47 mine is 200 w/o gutters 06:47 Nope 06:47 oh lol 06:47 Because I dont have facebook 06:47 On a totally unrelated note, W! 06:48 its ok :) 06:48 Edunk also doesn't have FB. 06:48 Level 1055, difficulty W (rofl) 06:48 Instead of facepalm, facebook. LOL 06:48 Whats W? Someone suggested it in Lefty's contest 06:48 The user Emmaelise401 used to have a cat called V 06:49 But then people started calling it W instead 06:49 WOW dinner already 06:49 Oh lol 06:49 used to? 06:49 Yeah W got sold 06:49 seriously? they sold it? -_- 06:49 -_- 06:49 HOW THE FREAKING FREAK 06:50 Yes 06:50 Sockpuppets 4 life 06:50 ...What? 06:50 They sold it 06:50 -_- -_- -_- OUT 06:50 Thank you. 06:50 BTD, he came on here and said a p**** spam 06:50 Emma sold W -_- 06:50 My mom ROASTED the bread 06:50 I am going to block him. 06:50 Already idd 06:50 *did 06:50 emma just lost all my friendship 06:51 Lefty? 06:51 ¿ 06:51 Will you miss HiMyNameIsWendy, aka Ms. Caps Lock? 06:51 Not really 06:51 I don't have a problem with W endy 06:51 I blocked her. :D 06:51 My problem, however, lies with 3lite's reaction to her. 06:51 ^ 06:51 Sorry lol 06:52 What was his reaction? 06:52 I'll PM you 06:52 I use an iPad...the screen always gets dirty for some reason 06:52 OK. 06:52 or maybe the iPad is broken... 06:52 brb 06:53 Wait, am I the only active person here who doesn't have a star next to their name? 06:53 No. 06:53 AFK, eating dinner 06:53 Oh lol. Didn't know Nusdan was active. 06:53 So Nusdan I heard you play geometry dash... 06:53 or at least go to that wiki 06:54 I'm an administrator there. 06:54 Nice 06:54 How many coins do you have? 06:54 I'm just here, waiting for 3pt3. 06:54 I have them all. 06:54 I have 5 Stars coins :( 06:55 :O all 127? 06:55 Yes. 06:55 You can find me in the Top 100 if you'd like to check. 06:55 I have 20 06:55 on Clutterfunk right now... 06:55 I have lite version -_- 06:56 Lol 06:56 Is everyone excited for geometry dash 2.0? 06:56 if we have to pay, no 06:56 lol 06:57 yeah you probably have to pay... 06:57 or you only get like 1 level on lite 06:57 It's a paid game, you can expect it to be a paid application. 06:58 So yup, you gotta pay for whenever it releases 06:58 Nusdan are you excited for 2.0? 06:58 Kinda. 06:58 It's not like I mention it everywhere, but I sure am. 06:58 Yeah 06:58 They only want one thing, money -_- 06:59 I'm happy that they're adding user coins (blue coins) 06:59 but for the first time I might buy it 06:59 Supermario Geometry Dash =/= Microsoft 06:59 I made a level but I couldn't verify it 07:00 so I made it auto. 07:00 Blue coins will be nice. 07:00 Yeah 07:00 I think portals are going to be evil though 07:01 I just hope Neptune does not add them in his levels. 07:01 Neptune? 07:01 (bluecoin2) 07:01 Wut 07:01 :coin: 07:01 umm 07:01 :bluecoin: 07:01 (bluecoin) 07:01 Mine wont spin 07:01 (bluecoin2) 07:01 (coin) 07:01 (redcoin2) 07:02 (redcoin) 07:02 why wont my coins spin 07:02 (purplecoin) 07:02 lol 07:02 ( bluecoin2 ) 07:02 OMG purple. 07:02 (greencoin2) 07:02 (greencoin) lol 07:02 aww only purple 07:02 oh right super mario galaxy... 07:03 (purplecoin2) 07:03 (redcoin2) 07:03 (coin2) 07:03 (coin3) 07:03 aww 07:03 the spinning coins are from mario 64 07:03 * Btd456Creeper wonders if /me works 07:04 Supermario yeah 07:04 non spinning one are from mario sunshine 07:04 except purple 07:04 yes 07:04 thats super mario galaxy 07:05 (troll) do they have a trollface emote 07:05 Yesn 07:05 Yes!* 07:05 I added these coins for a future chat game 07:05 Ooh 07:05 tell me more 07:06 PM 07:06 nice 07:11 Where's 3pt3 ;( 07:11 dunno 07:12 afk 07:12 nvm 07:14 Back 07:14 wb 07:15 well im gonna go now, see ya 07:16 see you o/ 07:18 Nusdan? 07:18 Yes? 07:19 Primetime is 12 hours behind/forward our time, presuming you live in America. 07:19 South America. 07:19 Then 12 hours is right for you 07:20 He lives in Asia I think... is that right Lofty? 07:20 Prime is from US. 07:20 Oh good god 07:20 Wildones lives in Asia. 07:20 FAIL FAIL FAIL 07:21 Which state? 07:21 California. 07:21 It's 12:21pm. 07:22 I was born in CA. 07:22 And some of my cousins live in there. 07:30 * Asew54321 is watching YouTubers get RickRoll'd 07:37 3pt3 ;( 07:38 Dead 08:01 I am back! 08:01 WB 08:01 Welcome back, Ryan. 08:01 I was on vacation for 5 days 08:02 6* 08:02 Does that mean Hunter is back? 08:03 Yes, it does 08:04 I'm getting close to beating ToE 2 08:04 80% done 08:04 WB Olaf 08:04 I'm going to be going somewhere 08:04 tonigh 08:04 t 08:09 Ded 08:13 Yep 08:14 I hate crying :( 08:16 Why are you crying? 08:19 Why are you crying? 08:19 Probably fell nose-first into a cactus 08:19 And needs 25 years of nose drops 08:20 Lag? 08:20 Lag? 08:20 Ask W 08:20 ?gaL 08:20 It's 4:20 XD 08:20 9:20 08:21 420? 08:21 As in Level 420 / 08:21 ? 08:21 ¿ 08:25 Sorry 08:26 You don't know what's special with 4.20? 08:26 Look it up 08:29 Wow 08:29 So you're 13 and you're smoking weed? 08:29 This is one messed up generation man 08:29 No (fp) 08:30 It's basically a meme 08:30 Wh... Why would you even think that? 08:30 Ok good 08:30 Because if you were, by 14 you'd been on cocaine 08:30 I would be acting like an idiot if I was smoking weed 08:30 And by 15 you'd be on heroin 08:30 PLEASE STOP 08:30 And by 16 you'd be dead. 08:30 STAAAAAAHPO 08:30 17 you would be a zombie 08:30 (facepalm) 08:31 Everyone is online today... 08:31 Leo, Chaney, Mario, Brian, Olaf, everyone! 08:31 Why would I think that? 08:31 Because 4.20 is like, a code for weed. 08:31 I know what the former four are doing -_- 08:31 What are they doing? 08:31 ¿¿ 08:31 They have a chat called "Fanons" where they talk about their fanons and other stuffs 08:31 oh 08:32 One day I got over-pushy with my fanon levels 08:32 My fanon is dead lel 08:32 My most recent project is buffing the Jelly Wagon levels 08:32 Good old Jelly Wagon 08:32 I remember being so excited when that episode released 08:32 Level 554 08:32 Those were the days 08:33 I miss those days where episode releases could make me feel something 08:34 When King actually made a level looking like one of yours 08:34 When I was still using Powerpoint for my levels XD 08:35 I use paint :/ 08:35 MS PAINT :| 08:37 Download Brian's Game Maker 08:37 It does nothing bad to your computer 08:37 how do I do that? 08:40 Go to his user page I think 08:41 How do i open??? 08:41 No, that's not the current version 08:41 What is it then? 08:42 https://www.dropbox.com/s/zum1ukuehrtk6m4/CC071%20-%20Game%20Maker.gmk?dl=0 Download this 08:42 How to open? 08:44 Press the thing at the bottom 08:44 ]]Level 550]] 08:44 Level 550 08:45 New episode! 08:51 Level 936 08:51 \ 08:52 ] 09:00 Why did you leave 09:00 Lies 09:00 What thing at the bottom? 09:01 Cancel? 09:01 Forget it 09:02 No srsly 09:04 Where's W? 09:04 W who? 09:04 09:07 Lofty, W is a figment of your imagination. 09:08 W is Enderman's ex-cat 09:08 Who? 09:08 I am lagging so bad right now 09:13 My diaphragm is having a spazz attack 09:16 I didn't see Chaney in my list... 09:16 W 09:17 who? 09:17 W hp 09:17 *W ho 09:20 W!!!!!!!!!!! 09:21 L!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 09:57 They buffed 666! -_- 10:22 No one in chat 10:22 I am 10:23 Okay 10:24 No lefty, no olafwhatever, no asew 10:24 How did you earn chat moderator 10:25 Enderman? 10:25 Yes? 10:25 How did you earn chat moderator 10:26 It was a summer trial for last year 10:26 I did well so i kept the title 10:27 Lets continue chatting on pm 10:33 Hey 10:34 I feel so bad :/ 10:34 Why? 10:34 I'll PM 10:34 Okay ita my b-day today 10:35 Hello 10:35 It's 11:35pm though xD on July 4 10:35 You are America? 10:35 how was independence day, Ryan? 10:35 No fireworks yet 10:35 Its July 5 here 10:35 Aww 10:35 NRN 10:35 :| 10:35 it's July 4th for me xD 10:36 And july 5 is my birthday 10:36 I just unlocked Starlight BBQ in Papa's Cheeseria 10:36 It isn't your birthday in my country, NRN XD 10:36 That is the game's version of Independence Day 10:36 No 10:37 Roblox made a July 4th game 10:37 it sucks -_- 10:37 (orly) ? 10:37 (yarly) 10:37 (mayberly) 10:37 944 took me 1 try :| 10:37 (notrly) 10:37 Level 944 10:38 (orly) (yarly) (mayberly) (notrly) 10:38 I believe I'm at 946? 10:38 I saw level 666 Buffed 10:38 I was the one who 10:39 Chocolate ate my color bomb >:(:("> 10:39 Moved 666 old version to past versions 10:39 Enderman I was the one who removed the prebuff 666 photo in current version and add page 666/versions 10:40 I feel for you 10:40 :( 10:40 It happened to me as well :( 10:40 Its easy to create another one 10:40 on 935 10:41 (insert Angry German Kid scream here) 10:42 I gotta go :( 10:43 Remember there was a thread about thay 10:43 That 10:46 Nooo 10:55 No olaf too 10:55 What does kick button do 11:13 a 11:14 hi 11:16 Hi 11:16 Darn it. I thought Asew was here 11:17 Bai 11:28 Back 11:28 No one here 2015 07 04